Lil's In Thoughts All Alone
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Lily's family disappears. George and Leni go on their first date. Or do they? Diancie & Celebi start looking for Marshadow.
1. Chapter 1

In the year 2022, a deadly virus spread across the world. 200 years have gone by, and humanity has nearly come to an end. Most of the world's population has either died, or been turned into living bags of baby wipes. This world has definitely become…POST-APOCALYPTIC! However, there is still one last survivor. And her name is…

JOHN CENA!

No. It's **LILY VIVIAN LOUD!**

She travels across the land, searching far and wide for baby wipe monsters to shoot with her bubble gun. But one day, she came face to face with two baby wipe monsters that looked very familiar to her. Too familiar. She could tell by their hairdos that they were….her mother and father!

Lily (sad): …Mommy…daddy?

She had no choice. She had to fight back her emotions and shoot her parents. With tears in her eyes, she jumped in the air, pulled the trigger, and…

This was all just a picture Lily was drawing.

She wrote "2 Mome" and a heart next to her name on the bottom right corner of the paper and walked out of her room. She was about to walk down the stairs when…

Luan: Whoa there, Lily! You are way too little to be walking down the stairs by yourself. Let me help you.

Luan picked Lily up and carried her downstairs. Lily was unamused by her unfunny sister's lack of confidence in her ability to walk down the stairs. Once they were at the bottom, Lily walked over to her parents, who were sitting on the couch.

Rita: Aw! Did you draw me a picture?

Lily nodded yes.

Rita: You've been drawing pictures a lot lately. Are you gonna be an artist when you grow up?

Rita looked at Lily's drawing and was surprised by what it was.

Rita: Uhh….what is this, Lily?

Lily (while pretending her hand is a gun): Pew pew!

Rita: *gasp*

Lynn Sr.: Let me see it….Hey, that kinda looks like the movie she watched with Lincoln last night.

Rita: What?!

 **FLASHBACK**

Lynn Sr.: Lincoln, you really shouldn't let Lily watch this movie.

Lincoln: Yeah, I know. But she wants to watch it. I thought it would scare her, but she seems to be enjoying it.

Lynn Sr.: Oh. Well if it isn't scaring her, I guess it's ok.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Rita: It is not ok for her to watch PG-13 movies.

Lynn Sr.: Why not?

Rita: Well for one thing, she's not 13.

Lynn Sr.: Neither is Lincoln.

Lily's parents continued to argue. Lily was not happy that her mother did not appreciate her artwork. She was now in a bad mood!


	2. Chapter 2

George was in his house playing Super Mario Odyssey.

George's Mudkip, whose name is Buddy: Mudkip.

George: Not now, Buddy.

Buddy held up a calendar.

Buddy: Mudkip.

George: I don't care what day it is. I'm doing something important here.

Buddy tapped a few times on the day that had been circled.

Buddy: Mudkip!

George: Yeah, I know. November 12th. But that doesn't matter right now.

Buddy: …Mudkip.

George dropped his controller in shock.

George: *overdramatic gasp* Today is November 12th! Why didn't you tell me?!

George ran out of the house.

Buddy: …..*sigh*

George ran over to Anthony's house. He was running so fast that he tripped and fell on his face. Something like that would never happen to his sister.

Anthony: …Hey dude, what's up?

George: Will you take me to Leni's house?

Anthony: What? No, of course not. You know I can't drive.

George: Yes I do. But how does not being able to drive mean you won't walk with me?

Anthony: Oh. Is that what you meant? Why do you need me to walk with you in order to get to her house?

George: Because I have no idea where it is.

Anthony: Oh. Well why didn't you just say that? Sure, I'll take you.

Grace: Why do you need to go with him? Why don't you just tell him where it is?

Anthony: Because there's something I need to ask the Louds, so I may as well just walk with him anyway.

Grace: Does what you wanna ask them involve something bad happening to them?

Anthony: No, it doesn't involve something bad happening to them. I'm just gonna ask them if they'll go on a game show with me.

Grace: Why?

Anthony: Because in order to be on it, I need to bring a relative. I can't bring Lightning because she's too young, I can't bring Eureka because I'm not actually related to her, so unfortunately, the Louds are the only option left.

Grace: Hey! Why didn't you ask me?

Anthony: Because I knew you wouldn't like it.

Grace: Yes I would. I like game shows.

Anthony: Do you like CHILDREN'S game shows?

Grace: …..No.

Anthony: That's what I thought.

Anthony and George went outside and started walking to the Loud house.

Anthony: So what took you so long to ask her out? You said you were going to 3 weeks ago.

George: I wanted to wait until the 12th of November because 11 and 12 are my lucky numbers.

Anthony: TRANSLATION: You wanted to play Odyssey for 3 weeks.

George: No, it's because 11 and 12 are my lucky numbers, like I just said.

Anthony: Come on, you knew that once you potentially had a girlfriend, you would have less Nintendo time, so you wanted to play Odyssey as much as possible first.

George: Ok, you and I both know I'm not that smart.

Anthony: Oh, right.

George: ….Hey Anthony, when's that game show happening again?

Anthony: The 2nd Sunday in December.

George: Perfect! My cousin Quincy and his wife Rosa are having me babysit their son Jimmy on that day. Now that I've got a relative, I can be on the show too!

Anthony: …..Uh…George. Jimmy is younger than Lightning.

George: Yeah, so?

Anthony: So, if she's too young, which she is, then he's too young too.

George: …Well dang it. Now I CAN'T be on the show because I'm stuck babysitting.

Up in Anthony's room, Celebi was in her Luxury Ball, still sad about Marshadow being missing. She was looking at pictures of her and him together, listening to a sad rendition of I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles), and crying. As the song played, she started to sing some of the lyrics, while crying.

Celebi: I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more. Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles to…

Celebi then had a realization.

Celebi: *gasp* I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!

Celebi, now happy, came out of her ball.

Celebi: I KNOW WHERE MARSHADOW IS!

Celebi looked around the room and noticed that Diancie wasn't home.

Celebi: But I don't know where Diancie is.

Emolga: She said she was going to a poker game at Professor Sycamore's lab.

Celebi: Oh.

Emolga: So, how do you know where Marshadow is? Are you gonna go to the future, ask yourself where he is, then come back and get him? Or are you gonna wait until you eventually find him, then come back to today and tell yourself?

Celebi: Neither. I don't like time traveling. And I don't need to anyway, because I already know where he is!

Emolga: Where?

Celebi: Wherever 1000 miles that way is.

Celebi pointed in the direction Emolga threw Marshadow.

Emolga: Eh…..what?

Celebi: Marshy and I's favorite song is all about someone whose willing to walk 1000 miles to get to someone that they love. So I'm gonna walk 500 miles, then I'm gonna walk 500 more, and Marshadow will be there!

Emolga: That doesn't sound crazy at all!

Celebi and Emolga went outside. Celebi got down on the ground.

Celebi: I just gotta go tell Diancie first. And I am going to walk there because *almost falls* I really need to practice.

Celebi tried to walk, but was having a hard time doing so.

Celebi: I really wish I hadn't spent my whole life flying.

Emolga: Do you want me to help you?

Celebi: That's okay, I think I can do this. *falls down then gets back up*


	3. Chapter 3

Leni: Come on Lily, get out of the bathroom. I gotta go potty.

Lisa: Lily is in her room, not the bathroom. You should know, being that I already told you.

Leni: I thought her room WAS the bathroom.

Lisa: No. Her room is my room.

Leni *giggles* Your room is her room? Come on Lisa, that makes no sense.

 **Outside**

Anthony: Ok, so which one of us gets to go in first?

George: We can't go in at the same time?

Anthony: Well, I guess we could, I just think it would be better for both of us if we went one at a time.

George: Oh, ok. Then…ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!

Anthony did Scissors and George did Water.

Anthony: You can't do Water, you said ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS.

George: Did I say we were using standard ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS rules?

Anthony: …Touché. But what wins between Scissors and Water?

George: Water. If you throw a pair of scissors in the ocean, you ain't gettin' those scissors back.

Anthony: No. Scissors wins because…nope, Water wins.

George: I know. That's what I said.

George ran inside. Anthony stood there awkwardly waiting for George to come back out.

Anthony: Man, I really wish something of interest would happen.

Little did Anthony know that behind him in the distance, Dialga was arm-wrestling with Groudon.

George came back out, now with Leni.

Anthony: That was fast.

George: I KNOW! I'm that good.

George threw a Poké Ball, sending out his Ditto.

George: So Leni, which Pokémon do you wanna fly on?

Leni: Hhhm, I don't know.

George: Articuno it is.

Ditto used Transform and turned into Articuno.

George: Tell me, have you ever seen NeverEnding Story?

Leni: No. But only because I don't have time to watch a movie that goes on forever. Especially not one that has two sequels.

George and Leni got on Ditto and flew off.

Anthony: …..Well, it's time to do this. I'm SO looking forward to it.

Anthony knocked on the door.

Lincoln: Who is it, Lana?

Lana: *groan* Anthony.

Lincoln: Don't let him in!

Lana: Duh.

Lana boarded up the door. Anthony could see she was doing that through the window.

Anthony: Come on, I just wanna ask if any of you wanna be on a game show with me.

Lola: A game show? I say we let him in.

Lincoln: Nobody wants to be on a game show with you.

Lincoln shut the curtains.

Lola: **I** wanna be on a game show with him.

Lola opened the curtains.

Anthony: Come on, out of all elev…wait, where's Lily?

Lincoln: She's in her room because she's mad about something. And I get the feeling she's mad because of you somehow.

Anthony: ….We already talked about that a lot last week. So anyway, whoever wants to be on the game show with me, raise your hand.

Lola raised her hand.

Lola: Me! Me! Me! ME!

Anthony: …Anybody?

Lola: ME! I am raising my hand! Pick me! Pick me! PICK. ME!

Anthony: …..Come on now, it's not hard. You just move your arm in an upward motion. Like so.

Lola: That's what I'm doing!

Anthony: ….Raise your hand, and I will pay for your college.

Everyone else raised their hand.

Lola: I already am raising my hand! How do you not see that?!

Anthony: Okay great, everybody's game show ready now. I choose…

Lincoln: Ah, ah, ah. You didn't say we had to go on the game show with you. You just said you'll pay for our college if we raise our hands.

Anthony: ….Well played.

Lola was now standing under a big neon sign that said "My Hand Is Raised!" and jumping up and down.

Lola: Just look at me already!

Anthony: …Seriously, not a single one of you besides the girl in the bad Peach cosplay wants to do it?

Everybody besides Lola pointed down and imitated a noise you would hear on a game show when someone gets an answer wrong.

Anthony: …..Well, looks like it's either game show with her or no game show at all, so…..just sign here…I guess.

Lola: Finally!

Lola opened the window and Anthony handed her the sign-up sheet.

Anthony: And if you wanna write one of your sister's names or Lincoln's instead of your own, that would be just fine. In fact, I encourage you do to so. Why must we always write our own names when we sign something? That is so selfish. We should acknowledge our loved ones as much as possible.

Lola handed the sign-up sheet back.

Anthony: ….Is your name by any chance not Lola?

Lola: No, it is.

Anthony: Drat.

Lola: So, what game show are we gonna be on? Press Your Luck? Chain Reaction? Match Game?

Anthony: Huh. I didn't know you were a game show fan.

Lincoln: Well, you didn't even know HER NAME, so…

Lola: I'm not a game show fan. I'm a winning money fan.

Anthony: Well then I should probably tell you that it's a game show where you win prizes, not money.

Lola: Oh. Well in that case…

Anthony: But you can still sell the prizes we win, assuming I don't want them.

Lola: Hhhm…that's better than nothing I suppose. But seriously, why were you refusing to pick me?

Anthony: Not because you irritate me, if that's what you were thinking.

Lola: …..If you don't like my voice, that doesn't give you the right to…

Anthony: I didn't say anything about your voice. Although yeah, I don't like your voice either.

Lincoln walked over to Anthony and slapped him in the face.

Lincoln: STOP BEING MEAN TO US!

Anthony: ….Ok, I'm done here now, so I'm gonna leave.

Anthony turned around.

Lincoln: Anthony, wait. Before you go, why don't you stand on that piece of wood that has your name on it?

Anthony looked down and saw a piece of wood that had "ANTHONY" written on it in orange paint. It was leaning up against a rock.

Anthony: Ok, sure. That sounds fun.

Anthony stood on the piece of wood.

Lincoln: No, not the whole thing, just the edge.

Anthony: Ok.

Anthony stood on just one end of the piece of wood.

Lincoln: Hey Lisa, where's that anatomy book you said I could borrow?

Lisa: Right here.

Lincoln took Lisa's big huge book and dropped it onto the side of the wood Anthony wasn't standing on. This flung Anthony into the air.

Anthony: *screaming*

Lincoln: …..Aw dang it, I had a really witty one-liner, but now I can't remember what it was.

Lily was in her room throwing a tantrum. This tired her out, so she grabbed her blankie and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ditto landed in Hoenn and George put him back in his Poké Ball. George and Leni went to a restaurant called Travis & Wyatt's.

Waiter: I've got a garden salad…

Leni: That's mine.

Waiter: …a meatball sub…

George: That's mine.

Waiter: …and a side of fries for the table.

George: That's both of ours.

Waiter: Enjoy.

The waiter walked away.

George: So, what's it like being on a reality show?

Leni: I…

Leni disappeared.

George: ….I wonder if she'd mind if I took a taste of her…oh wait, what am I doing?...It's a salad.

Back at the Loud house, everyone except Lily disappeared. Lily woke up. Because she took a nap, she was no longer in a bad mood.

She opened her door and was surprised to see that nobody was there. She assumed everyone was downstairs. She thought that was odd, but entirely possible, so she went downstairs. Everyone was still nowhere to be seen. Lily was starting to get worried. She thought maybe everyone was hiding because they were mad at her for being angry.

Lily: Sorry.

Everyone was still gone.

Lily: Wha…?

Lily got her phone and called Anthony's house.

Grace: Hello?

Lily: Poo Poo?

Grace: *groan* Lily, if you wanna talk to Leigha, she's not here, she's in Alola.

Lily: Lighing.

Grace: Oh sorry, "Lightning." Because we shouldn't call her her real name, we should call her the random nickname Anthony gave to her for no reason.

Lily: Poo Poo.

Grace: *sigh* I have no idea what you're saying. Give me a second.

Grace called Lightning.

Grace: Leigha, I think Lily wants to talk to you. And even if she doesn't, I'm gonna need you to translate for me.

Lightning: Now is NOT a good time, Mommy.

Grace overheard something that sounded like Lightning was being attacked. She went back to talking to Lily.

Grace: Lily, I'm gonna have to call you back. I need to go save my daughter!

Grace hung up and ran out of the house so she could go to Alola. Lily was really confused.

Suddenly, a blouse that had spiky blonde hair, had a butter knife on his back, and rode on a cloud appeared before Lily.

?: You're welcome. I am The Cloud Blouse!

Lily was now even more confused.

The Cloud Blouse: I travel the multiverse looking for people who want their family to disappear. And when I find them, I make their family disappear. So again, you're welcome.

Lily: Poo Poo!

The Cloud Blouse: Wait, what?! You DIDN'T want your family to disappear?

Lily: Poo Poo.

The Cloud Blouse: You were just in a bad mood?

Lily: Poo Poo.

The Cloud Blouse: And you want me to bring them back ASAP.

Lily: Poo Poo.

The Cloud Blouse: Uhh…I'll see what I can do.

The Cloud Blouse poofed away.

Lily looked around the house. She thought about how it should be filled with her loving family, but it was completely empty except for her. And then, she— she started to cry. She cried and she cried. And she cried even more. And she kept crying...and crying and crying and crying!

But then she eventually stopped. She realized her life could potentially be stuck like this now. She tried to enjoy having the house to herself…but she just couldn't. She wanted her family back.

She looked around the house. She went into the kitchen and she thought about how Luan was always in there making pies. She looked at the fridge and thought back to the time Lincoln and her ate that weird sandwich. She went upstairs to her and Lisa's room. She thought about all the experiments Lisa did in there. She saw the twins' room and thought about Lola having a tea party and Lana taking care of her Pokémon. She thought about Lori and Leni fighting over clothes. She thought about Luna playing her guitar. She thought about Lynn running around and playing sports. She thought about Lucy talking to their dead grandma and Abraham Lincoln. She thought about her mommy and daddy coming up to her to give her a bottle.

She went back downstairs and looked at the couch.

She thought about how Lincoln and her sisters are always jumping on the couch to watch TV together and then she walks by and says "Poo Poo."

She then thought about how she might never see them again.

Then she cried some more.

The Cloud Blouse returned.

The Cloud Blouse: Ok, ok, stop crying. I know what you have to do to bring your family back.

Lily: Poo Poo?

The Cloud Blouse: No, not that. You just gotta sing this magic song.

The Cloud Blouse put headphones on Lily. _Lost In Thoughts All Alone_ began to play on them. Lily listened to the words and sang it to the best of her ability.

The Cloud Blouse: That's close enough.

The Cloud Blouse poofed away. Lily's family reappeared.

Lynn Sr.: Lily, when did you come out of your room?

She was happy that they were back, but she noticed Leni still wasn't there.

Lily: Leni? Leni!

Lily ran for the door. Rita picked her up

Rita: Leni's on a date. She should be back later.

Leni reappeared at the table she and George were sitting at before. The restaurant was closed now. George was outside the restaurant.

George: Oh good, you're still here.

George broke the restaurant's door with a croquet mallet and came inside.

George: I've got a present for you. And I'm not giving it to you for no reason, I'm giving it to you because I want you to be my girlfriend. I'm also giving it to you because I need to re-gift it to someone. So that's TWO reasons why I'm giving it to you. TWO REASONS!

Leni: Two reasons? Wow! Thanks.

George handed Leni the present. She opened it and it was…


	5. Chapter 5

…a Magic Conch Shell!

Leni: A Magic Conch Shell?

George: Man, I really wish I had known that's what it was.

Leni: Thanks for this, George.

Leni looked down at the Magic Conch Shell.

Leni: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude. What's your name?

Leni pulled the Magic Conch Shell's string and it said "Try Asking Again" in response.

Leni: Nice to meet you, Try Asking Again.

George: Hey, uhh…can I ask it something?

Leni: It's "her," not "it," but sure.

Leni handed Try Asking Again to George.

George: Thanks. So, uhh…Try Asking Again, should Leni let me have you because having a Magic Conch Shell would be the COOLEST THING EVER?!

Try Asking Again: No.

George: Aw man…So…you wanna go on another date sometime?

Leni: I'd love to. But shouldn't we finish this one first?

George and Leni came across two Team Magma grunts. George sent out his Swampert.

Leni: I love your outfits. Where did you get them?

The two Team Magma grunts looked at each other, threw a Team Magma sign-up sheet at George and ran off.

George: Pussies!

Leni: Hey, I needed a clipboard. Can I have this?

George: I don't care.

Leni: Can you take me home now?

George: Yes.

George put Swampert back in his Poké Ball and sent out Ditto.

George: Turn into Lugia this time.

Ditto used Transform and turned into Lugia. George and Leni got on and flew back to Kalos.


	6. Chapter 6

Celebi arrived at Professor Sycamore's lab. She was better at walking now, but still didn't completely have the hang of it. Diancie was playing poker with Professor Sycamore and Sonic.

Celebi: Celebi, Celb Celb Bi Bi CELBI Celebi Celebi.

Diancie: One second, Celbs. Sycamore, you should fold. I've got a Royal Flush.

Professor Sycamore: …..That really sounds like you're bluffing, but you didn't touch your eyes, so that means you aren't. I fold.

Diancie: Read 'em and weep.

Diancie did not have a Royal Flush, she had just shy of a pair of 6's.

Professor Sycamore: How did you bluff without touching your eyes?

Diancie: Because I don't touch my eyes every time I bluff. I just did that so you would think that I do.

Professor Sycamore: You evil genius!

Sonic: I'm surprised that's not a common thing poker players do.

Diancie: Me too.

Diancie took all the chips on the table that she won. She then went over to Celebi.

Diancie: What's up? ….And why are you on the ground?

Celebi: See, I've been practicing walking because I need to walk 1000 miles to…find Marshadow.

Diancie: What?! Have you lost your mind?! You can't walk 1000 miles! If you do that, you are GOING TO DIE!

Celebi: I have no choice. I gotta find Marshy.

Diancie: And what makes you think he's 1000 miles away?

Celebi: It's in our song.

Diancie: Just because it's in your song doesn't mean…..Alright, fine. When do we leave?

Celebi: ….You…you wanna help me find Marshy?

Diancie: No, I wanna leave the stupidhead wherever he is and pretend he doesn't exist. But I also want you to be happy. And if you need to find Marshadow in order to be happy, then so be it. Besides, there's no way in heck you're gonna do this without me there to protect you.

 **Later**

Diancie & Celebi were standing in front of Anthony's house.

Emolga: So, you're both really going through with this?

Celebi: Of course!

Diancie: Apparently.

Emolga: Well, since it's gonna be quite a while before I see you again.

Emolga hugged Celebi.

Emolga: Diancie, can I PLEASE hug you too?

Diancie: Oh yeah, I don't like being touched by anyone other than Celbs and Whatshername, but I'll sure as heck let YOU touch me.

Emolga: ….That's NOT sarcasm, right?

Diancie: …Take a guess.

Emolga: *sigh* Ok.

Emolga went back inside and shut the door.

Celebi: Ok…here we go.

Celebi started walking and Diancie followed her.

Diancie: ….You know what, we need some music.

Celebi: You're right. What song should we sing?

Diancie: Oh, don't pretend you don't know which one I wanna hear.

*music starts*

Celebi: When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you!

Diancie: When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you!

Celebi: …..

Diancie: Aren't you gonna sing the next part?

Celebi: I can't. This is rated K.

Diancie: …And if I haver, yeah, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's haverin' to you!

Both: But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more just to be the man who walked 1000 miles to fall down at your door!

Two men were sitting in a car close by, and they were angry.

But we'll get to that.


	7. Chapter 7

**That Night**

Anthony went back to his house and noticed Emolga was the only one there. Anthony had taken a translation pill.

Anthony: Where is everyone?

Emolga: Diancie & Celebi went to go find Marshadow, and your mom…I actually don't know where she is, but she seems to be out of the house all the time anyway.

*awkward silence*

Anthony: So, it's just you and me here?

Emolga: Uh-huh.

*more awkward silence*

Anthony turned on the TV. What was happening in the Loud house was on the screen.

Emolga: Do you have a hidden camera in Lincoln's house?

Anthony: Only because if it ever turns out I'm not actually his half-brother, I want that to be recorded.

Emolga: …..I get the feeling that's a lie. We shouldn't be watching this.

Emolga tried to take the remote away from Anthony.

Anthony: Wait, wait, this looks interesting.

Anthony & Emolga saw Leni walk into the house and then Lily ran up and hugged her.

Anthony: Seriously, Lil? She leaves the house for one day and you act like she almost died? Why do they all love each other THIS much?! It's ridiculous!

Emolga: Maybe meeting you made them appreciate each other more.

Anthony: ….Yeah, maybe.

*even more awkward silence*

Anthony: You wanna watch Batman V. Superman?

Emolga: Absolutely!


End file.
